vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (game)
''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-'' (初音ミク -Project DIVA-) is a video game created by SEGA (パラフレ) for the PlayStation®Portable. History -Project DIVA- is the first rhythm game of the Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA series, and the first game that stars the virtual idol Hatsune Miku, released on the PSP (PlayStation Portable) published by Sega in July 2009. The sequel, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, was released in July 2010. The game focuses on Crypton's most popular VOCALOID as she sings her way through various music stages. The game features costume changes and cameos by VOCALOIDs MEIKO, KAITO, Kagamine Rin & Len, and Megurine Luka. Also featured are popular derivatives Sakine Meiko, Akita Neru and Yowane Haku. Although the game features Hachune Miku, she is not a playable extra and only appears in the game's intro. This game is rated E by the ESRB according to the info of the imports of this game offered by SEGA of America on Amazon. Features Gameplay An animated PV plays as players try to time their button presses with the colorful shaped icons moving across the screen. The game's most highly praised feature, Edit mode, allows the players to create a customized music video of their desired song saved on their PSP that could even include gameplay. The game's playlist consists of popular songs by known Producers and also fan illustrations as loading screens. All songs with the pink tag are produced by ryo, blue by kz, and orange by OSTER project. Modules See gallery for /Modules Not including the default Miku module, there are a total of 52 modules to unlock. This is done by various methods such as: clearing stages based on difficulty, having ranks, combos, and high scores. Some stages require a player to use a certain module to gain other modules. Music Featured producers ryo, kz, OSTER project, Toraboruta-P, Hadano-P, iroha(sasaki), Hayaya-P, Kosaki Satoru, Namiki Koichi, halyosy, Otomania, azuma, Yasuo-P, cosMo, Deadball-P, ika, Jevanni-P, Lelele-P, Agoaniki-P, yanagiP, OPA, minato, Kobayashi Onyx, SHIKI, Clean Tears, G@POPO, SOSOSO-P, Chom-P, Yodare-P, doriko, baker, Vocaliod-P, wowaka, DECO*27, Kuwagata-P, Toku-P, Furukawa-P, sasakure.UK, Ginsaku, Signal-P, Live-P, Tsurishi-P, Bucchigiri-P, Mikusagi-P, Yuyoyuppe, Kurousa-P, No.D, Pandolist-P, samfree, JimmyThumb-P Song list Downloadable songs DLC 1: Miku Uta, Okawari DLC 1 Includes: *9 songs sung by Miku *High-quality polygon PVs of all the songs (can only be viewed) *'Hello, Planet' Miku 8-bit minigame (features 4 levels) *Special Miku theme for your PSP DLC 2: Motto Okawari, Rin, Len, Luka DLC 2 Includes: *18 songs sung by Rin, Len and Luka (2 songs by Len, 7 songs by Rin, 9 songs by Luka) *High-quality polygon PVs of all the songs (can only be viewed) *'Toeto' Luka minigame (Tamagotchi-typed) *Special Len/Rin and Luka themes for your PSP Background songs *These Bonus songs are only played as an audio background in Miku's Room and are not playable in Free Play mode. They can also be used exclusively in Edit ModeProjectDiva wiki: Playlist Album releases Only 10 out of 36 total songs are in the collection album. Trivia * During development Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- for PSP, there were several features that were scrapped: ** A free DLC song although all of the DLC songs released were priced and their PVs were maded via Edit Mode only. ** Online Mode . But later cancelled, because feel playing solo; ** During the game secquence, there will be animated screen showing how good or bad is. It was later used in another rhythm game: based upon the popular manga and anime; ** A star icon will be appear and the player must button to press. This was later used in Project DIVA F and onwards; ** If the song energy low, the music would be scrambled, though this was cancelled due the size limitations of the game's data. References External links Official * Official Site: SEGA Japan, Project DIVA * Nico Video: Hatsune Miku: Project Diva * Youtube Channel: SEGA Japan * Youtube: Short Trailer Sources * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA * Wiki: ProjectDiva wiki (JP) * Wiki: ProjectDiva wiki (EN) Navigation Category:Technology Category:Games Category:SEGA Category:Project Diva